Twice the Trouble
by Iamawsum
Summary: Blaise and Luna are just your average girls, with normal friends...And your average stalker.All they know is that he wants them for something.Something important...
1. We enter the Principal's Office of doom

**Kris:Sup peoples! I'm Kris. Welcome to my new story! My friend Sara and I are working on this story, so if you have a complaint for not updating...O_o... BLAME HER!**

**Sara: Hey!**

**Kris: Meh, oh well. Anyways, she had the original idea, and helped carry it out. So... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJO. If I did, the world would end from my awesomeness partying. TEEHEE!**

**Blaise POV**

The rain splattered against the window noisily.I, rose groggily from her bed. _School,_ she thought. Gah. Why can't school start later? _I don't wanna go today. _The rain would only make it harder to stay awake in school, espesially in my dull clasess with Mrs. Mirija. Meh. The lady was a she-devil. A big fat ass she devil. The scary woman. She would hiss, and insult, yell, you name it. Maybe, if I faked a sickness, Lilian would let me stay home. You see, my mother and father had died in a car accident when I was five, so Lilian took me in to her home. I slowly rose from her bed.

Maybe a shower would help... I crossed the hall to the bathroom and twisted the doorknob - only to find it locked. I banged on the door. "LUNA!" I yelled into the door. "Hurry up!" I yelled, annoyed. Luna was my fraternal twin sister. Both Luna and I had survived that accident. No response came from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. I began to pick the lock. Soon enough, the door clicked. I slammed it open... Only to find Luna asleep on the floor. Laughing, I quietly snuck out to find my camera and bullhorn. I found them in the basement. I soundlessly snuck upstairs like a ninja. I snapped a picture of Luna on the floor, and then...

A loud siren noise sounded through the bathroom. Luna jumped, while I laughed like there was no tommorow. Luna looked around, confused, until she saw me laughing. She glared." Blaise Harman, What do you think you're doing?" she drew out angrily. I smiled smugly.

"Luna Elizabeth Harman. You were in the bathroom. And I needed a shower" I explained reasonably to her. She rolled her eyes and stalked out. Grinning, I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over me. Man, that felt good. Sighing, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dressed myself in my black high tops, dark skinny jeans with a series of rhinestones forming a dahlia on the back, and a black tightly fitted tank top. I looked into the bathroom mirror. My midnight hair tumbled down to my waist, uncared for. My smoky gray eyes (**A/N NOT ATHENA'S KID!ATHENA KIDS ARN'T THE ONLY DEMIGODS WITH GREY EYES! Besides, they have storm gray. Blaise has smoke gray) **reflected the lights... Perfect. Taking and breaking the hearts of men was fun sometimes. Yes, I was a sadistic bitch sometimes, but hey, you gotta do what ya gotta do. Smirking, I started to get ready for school.

_At school_

School was a pain sometimes. The letters on the pages killed my dyslexic eyes. They floated off the page and... started doing gymnastics? I don't know. That's what it looks like to me. A sudden shrill noise they call a bell rang. Great. Five minutes to flirt with some guys, and my class with Mrs. Mirija. I started to walk slowly to my class as guys called out to me. Smiling and waving, I enetered the gateway to hell... Mrs. Mirija's room.

**Luna's POV**

I was sleeping comfortably on the floor. I heard some scuffling, but then.. nothing. Smiling, I tried to stay motionless and get more a loud noise sounded and I awoke.  
" Blaise Harman, What do you think you're doing?" I asked, deadly calm while glaring at her. I stood up slowly, ready to punch her.  
"Luna Elizabeth Harman. You were in the bathroom. And I needed a shower." She explained to me, and I glared at her more. I walked past her and got dressed.  
I walked into my room, changing into black skinny jeans with purple studs, balck high top converse, a black v-neck All Time Low shirt, and black rose earrings that look like gages. I brushed my shoulder length auburn hair, making sure all my natural high lights look great with my outfit. I smeared some black eye liner onto my eyes, and quickly put on my mascara.  
I rushed down the stairs, grabbing my black backpack, and rushing to the bus. As the door opened, one of my neighbor hood friends, Vinnie, walked behind me.  
This is going to be an interesting day... I promised myself as I started walking to the isle of the torture.

_Also at school_

Ugh, who the heck invented school? I wish I could go back in time and shoot them up.  
"Luna, wait up!" I heard Vinnie call from behind me. Vinnie was a well built kid, with tan skin (he was italian,) muddy brown eyes, and shaved brown hair.  
"Hey Vinnie!" I smiled, showing off my newly non-braced face.  
"Oh, come on, stop showing it off!" He complained. He had new braces and hated them like most people. At least they were black and gold, he would say, his two favorite colors.  
"Sorry, sorry. I've had 'em for like five years!" I laughed, but putting away my smile.  
"Luna Elizabeth Harman, please report to the principal's office, Luna Elizabeth Harman!" The loud speaker announced monotonously. I sighed, walking myself to the principal's office.  
"I promised myself it would be an interesting day..." I mumbled, sulking my way down to my doom.

**Kris:Well? Like it? Hate it? Luv it? Dislike it? Luv it? Wait, I already said that one. Oh wells. DEAL WIT IT! **

**Sara:-_- Anyways... REVIEW FOR GODS' SAKE!**


	2. We get a lecture from a dude

**Wazzup peeps? Here's tha second chappie of this story! Haha, I love doing this thing...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:HAHAHA! I OWN PJO!**

**Nico: No you don't.**

**Me:Yes I do.**

**Nico: No, you don't.**

**Me: YES I DO! AHHHHHHHH!*sprays Nico with cotton candy perfume***

**Nico: I'M MELTING!**

**Me:Hahahaha. *goes to ask Thalia about it***

**Thalia: Wazzup?**

**Me:Hey, do I own PJO?**

**Thalia: No...**

**Me: NOOOO! *grabs perfume but end up in a straitjacket somehow***

**Thalia: Now, Say it.**

**Me: *cries*Fine, I dont own PJO...**

**Thalia: Good girl. Here's a cookie.**

**Me: YAY!**

* * *

**Luna POV:**

"Ah, good to see you Ms. Harman." The office assistant, Ms. Smith greeted me warmly as I stepped into the chilled room, slowly walking to the (new) principal's office.  
"Blaise Harman, principal's office. Blaise Harman!" The loud speaker called as I opened the sound proof wooden door of dread. I sighed; at least I wasn't going to be alone in the torture.  
"Hello Luna Harman. My name is Dr. Thorn." The principal introduced himself , sitting in his huge black leather spin chair. He looked like a cliche evil villan; the one who spun around in the chair petting his cat and saying,'I've been expecting you...'

He had silvery black and white hair. His eyes were strange, they were night black, opaque. His skin was pale-ish... I think he was italian, too.  
"Oh thank god.." someone muttered. I whirled and watched as Blaise stalked into Hell, seeing me there. Her face was hardened, but you could see the worry in her eyes. I was flat out worried.

Blaise sat down next to me, muttering how annoying this was. I gave her a look, the 'shut-up-or-we'll-get-in-trouble-and-Lillian-gets-pissed-then-I-get-in-trouble-with-you' look. Blaise glanced at me, and smirked. Sigh. That's it. Lilian was going to kill us for getting in trouble. Anyways, Dr. Thorn was growling, a sound low in his throat. Blaise glanced back at him, and lost her smirk. Dr. Thorn was growing, in size, changing shape. We stood up, ready to run away if it tried to kill us.

A boy stepped out of the shadows. I recognized him. His name was Ethan Nakumura. He was kind of the type, who sat alone, and muttered things about revenge, basically that random kid on the side lines. His hair was a dark, shiny black. His dark eyes were ... neutral, I guess. You could see he wasn't the type who was bright and social and laughing and all. He was the opposite; the type that felt hatred, who glowered at many things. His skin was pale, like he hadn't been in the sun for a while. I think he was thirteen, fourteen maybe?

He stepped around the monster thing, as if he had seen it everyday. It hissed at us, making my skin crawl. "Girls," Ethan started. " Pleasure to meet you. Please, relax, we won't hurt you." He gestured for us to sit down. Blaise rolled her eyes, but sat down anyways. There was a cold glint in her eyes that said _This better be good._ I sat down as well, figuring this would be a while. I was right. " So, you know Greek Mythology?" he said suddenly." Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera? T-those people?" I asked, my voice cracking, but I really wasn't THAT scared; I'd been through worse.  
"UGH! The GODS." He mumbled and said something about revenge and kept going, "I'm talking about the Titans, sweetheart!"  
"Oh, like Rhea, Kronos, Hyperion, Prometheus?"  
He smiled at this and said, "Yes. Well, they're real. All those 'myths' everyone talks about, they're real." He said quietly. "And one of the gods are your parents, and one is mine. And guess what?" his voice became louder. " They don't give a _shit_ about us." Blaise glared at him, "Well, Ethan," she started. " I don't what I can tell you. Because your CRAZY!" Blaise exclaimed loudly, standing up.  
"Sit down, Blaise." I sighed, looking over at her. She stood defiantly, still glaring at Ethan. "SIT DOWN!" I shouted. She finally sat, grumbling. I glared at Ethan, and sat down,.

**Blaise POV**

"Well," I said as if Ethan wasn't here. " Some of it makes sense. The fact that we have no parents, or family, we live in a foster home. But, on the other hand, THIS IS TOTTALY UNBELIEVABLE!" I shouted. Maybe someone would hear me, and run inside to find Dr. Thorn. "I mean, come on. Greek gods? Really?" I heard Ethan yell sharply to get out attention. I glanced over to him carelessly, and saw him pointing over to the monster thing. I narrowed my eyes at it. "Okay, fine. I think that the gods and stuff are real. You?" I asked my sister softly. She nodded her head in a quick, short bob. Good. Ethan spoke up again. "Now, I'm here to bring you two to where you belong."

"Where?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't trust this kid yet! He had a freaking monster with him! "To the winning side, the Titans. More importantly, Kronos." he finished proudly. I shook slightly, something I never do. "No way in hell am I joining a dude who ate his kids!" I yelled at him. He gave me a dark look at that comment. "The gods don't care about us, girl. Not the gods, not your parent," he said angrily. I shook my head. "Still, family's family, no matter how bad they get," I shot back. It was true. I learned that, although it was too late for my parents, whoever they were. "Dude," I continued, " I won't join Kronos, and you can't pay me enough to join him." I finished. I heard another voice; Luna's. "I won't either. I stay by my sister." we stood up, and stood together. I smiled at her, a genuine, happy smile. She returned the smile, and I turned back to glare at Ethan. He drew out a sword from God- gods know where, I corrected myself. The monster that was Dr. Thorn repositioned itself. I screamed, a bloodcurling sound. It lunged at us, across the entire principal's office. I stood, frozen with shock. I felt Luna stiffen beside me, in the same state of shock. I heard Ethan laughing somwhere in there. Time slowed down, and everything was slow motion. I looked in horror at it, my eyes wide. I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I fell into the darkness.

**Kris:Haha, cliffie! I think. It's a cliche knock out cliffie-**

**Sara: IT IS NOT CLICHE I HELPED WIT IT!**

**Kris:- I admit that, but I couldn't think of anything else. Review people, and I may update for you guys! Haha, yes I know my POV was short, but I'll work on it. REVIEW OR GET EATEN BY A SQUIRREL!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
